My Last Serenade
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Despues de cantar la última serenata... una alma desolada encuentra consuelo.. [ACTUALIZACION] Nuevo cap EPILOGO up!
1. Love is my labor

My last Serenade

Primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist que hago... segundo fic yaoi que escribo... primer fic en el cual reflejo lo que estoy sintiendo... lo que me carcome... sé que no esta genial... pero si analizan entre líneas... ¿podrían ver, sentir lo que veo y siento yo?

Emina... gracias por todo... cada vez que veo aquel llavero, recuerdo que no todo está tan mal... Ede, gracias por hablar conmigo... sin duda hay cosas que ambas conocemos bien... recuerda "resetear las memorias tristes" yo estoy en eso, créeme... aunque cada día se me hace un poco más difícil... Gaby, gracias por la página que me pasaste... me distrajo bastante... Carla... no sé que pasa... pero animo, cuídate...

Mi familia cibernética me acompaña... aun cuando la gente de carne y hueso me deja atrás... aquel cuero celeste yace olvidado en una gaveta...

"todo hasta el fin de la angustia"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My last Serenade

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo uno: Love is my labor.

-¡ah! ¡Qué sueño tengo!- bostezando.

- nii-san deberías dormir un poco...

Alphonse se encontraba a su lado leyendo. La tenue luz de una vela inundaba la pequeña habitación. A un costado olvidado e una cama se encontraba un sobretodo rojo... el rubio se encontraba sentado en el escritorio continuo a la cama escribiendo con monotonía.

- no puedo, no aun Al, tengo que terminar el estúpido reporte para ir a dejárselo al Coronel mañana antes de partir- sobándose un hombro-.

- pero ¿y si lo terminas mañana temprano, estás agotado nii-san – era cierto, en la mañana estuvo muy ajetreado revisando el lugar de su misión-.

- me falta poco, no te preocupes Al- sonriéndole a la vez que retomaba su labor-.

El sonido del lápiz y el crepitar de la vela rompía a ratos el silencio que se había formado. La armadura que contenía a Al a ratos se tornada dorada gracias al vaivén de la lama de la vela. Un suave sonido indico que Al había cambiado de pagina, la novela era de aventuras por lo que se encontraba muy concentrado en ella al punto que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano acabó su informe.

-¿Al?

- ¿eh? ¿Si nii-san?

-me voy a dormir

- buenas noches

- no te desveles mucho con esa novela, ¿de acuerdo?

-uhm... –fue todo lo que broto de los metálicos labios de Alphonse. Edward por su parte ya se había soltado el cabello y se metía en la cama lentamente, apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se entrego a Morfeo.

- ya me voy

- nii-san, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

- no es necesario, sólo dejaré el reporte, espérame aquí

- esta bien

La puerta se cerro, dejando a Alphonse solo...

"quizás deba ordenar un poco..."

Edward se encaminó a los cuarteles a paso agigantado, lo que menos le gustaba era verle la cara a Roy Mustang, en especial cuando empezaba con sus sarcasmos y a molestarlo con su estatura. "¡Condenado Coronel!"

Al adentrarse en los cuarteles se encontró con Hawkeye a quien saludo con una reverencia y pregunto por el coronel, la rubia solo atino a responder con un "esta en la oficina, le avisaré que estas aquí" a lo que Ed balbuceo un "gracias"

" lo que hay que hacer por ser perro de otro... en todo caso perro de Mustang no soy... sino del ejercito... pero esto es por Al, vale la pena"

- el coronel te espera- Hawkeye se acerco sin ser notada a Edward por lo que este ultimo no pudo estremecerse un poco, la rubia no hizo mas que reír-.

-¿eh?... si... –fue todo lo que Ed pudo decir-.

Al entrar a la oficina del coronel pudo apreciar la típica escena, Roy Mustang camuflado entre columnas exuberantes de papeles por firmar y él haciendo nada...

- Hagane... ¿eres tú? Te ves más pequeño

- ¬¬ Taisa, ¿esta diciendo que soy tan pequeño que no me puede ver?-visiblemente molesto-.

- yo no dije eso... lo dijiste tú, pero no te lo niego-sonriendo con sarcasmo- a todo esto... ¿a qué has venido?

- "como si viniera porque quiero..." –calmándose un poco- he venido a entregarle mi reporte.

- ¡ah! Ya veo... buen chico, deja verlo –haciéndole señas para que acerque-.

- ¬¬ "¿Quién se cree que es? "- tragándose el enojo- aquí tiene- entregándoselo.

- al parecer no hay nada de la piedra, ¿no? – revisando el contenido del reporte-.

- no, solo rumores falsos, ni siquiera hay indicios –mirándolo algo mosqueado- no entiendo para qué me envió a ese lugar...

- tenemos que verificar la información que recibimos con nuestros hombres, tú eres parte del ejercito por tanto tienes misiones que asumir...

- "como si no lo supiera..." lo sé... -refunfuñando un poco- ¿hay alguna nueva misión para mí?

- sí, pero no puedo darte los detalles aquí, te espero en mi casa a las 8.00pm... -leyendo aun el reporte-.

- ¿por qué?- " ¿ir a su casa? ¿A la casa de Roy Mustang? ¡Noooooo!"- ¿Por qué no puede darme los detalles aquí?- exclamó algo confundido.

- Hagane... -levantando la vista- ¿en verdad quieres encontrar la piedra?-alzando una ceja-.

- sí..pero...

- entonces haz lo que te digo- ignorándolo-.

- sí... - "maldito Mustang"-.

- ya llegué. -dijo algo cansado-.

- bienvenido nii-san, ¿cómo te fue?- analizándolo con la mirada- ¿pasó algo?

- nah, el maldito me citó en su casa a las 8.00pm... -mirando irónicamente a Alphonse-.

- ¿por qué? – dijo algo sorprendido y confundido-.

- según él para darle los detalles sobre mi nueva misión... no entiendo, ¿por qué no me los dio ahí? Solo le gusta mosquearme... -rascándose la cabeza-.

- a lo mejor es algo importante... ¿irás?-dijo algo dudativo-.

- sí... algo me dice que puede tratarse de la piedra... podría sernos muy útil si resulta ser eso... -dijo algo esperanzado-.

- ya veo... ¿tienes hambre?

- ¡Sí! – sonriendo con picardía-.

- ya me voy, si se hace tarde descansa – en el umbral de la puerta-.

- nii-san... sabes que no duermo... – dijo algo mosqueado

-gomen –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-ya me voy –saliendo de la habitación-.

- ve con cuidado-mirando como la puerta se cerraba – y ahora.. ¿ Qué puedo hacer?...- mirando el escritorio – leeré un libro de alquimia que tiene nii-san- sentándose en la pequeña silla que tenia el escritorio-.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿por qué este imbecil tiene que vivir tan lejos?-rascándose frenéticamente la cabeza- a ver... ahora tendría que ir por la izquierda-mirando un pequeño mapa que le había dado el coronel "para que no te pierdas Hagane, ya que la gente pequeña siempre se pierde" –haciendo una mueca –"idiota... el que sea bajo no significa que sea estúpido"-acelerando el paso llego a un callejón sin salida que en el fondo tenia una vivienda-allí debe... ser... pero ¿qué mierda?- visiblemente anonadado-.

El coronel había mencionado una "humilde morada"... pero aquel lugar no era para nada humilde, bien podría pasar por mansión.

- "este estúpido del coronel... se ha hecho el engreído conmigo otra vez- tocando la puerta-.

La puerta se abrió en seguida revelando a un coronel vestido con ropa casual, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Al ver a Edward comenzó con los sarcasmos y es que disfrutando tanto molestándolo, su cara era toda una atracción de circo.

-¡ah! Llegas puntal Hagane- arqueando una ceja-.

- ¿qué esperaba coronel? ¿Qué llegara media hora después? – mirando hacia un costado visiblemente molesto- "¿por qué no puede dejar de molestarme aunque sea un día?"-.

- ya esta bien-riendo- ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche o vas a entrar?

-¿eh? Ah, sí –mientras Roy se abría paso dejándole entrar-.

Una vez adentro Edward devoro con su mirada cada uno de los rincones de la "humilde morada" de Roy, era un lugar muy acogedor sin duda. Los sillones eran color crema acolchados en cuerina con pequeños cojines a los lados, en el centro de la hilera de sillones había una mesita en la cual había una maceta de un cactus, más al fondo estaba el comedor color roble tapizado también color crema con cuatro sillas, al costado izquierdo un televisor acomodado en una mesa con compartimientos laterales, al lado una radio. Las paredes eran color blanco invierno y tenia colgados de forma equidistante cuadros de paisajes y una que otra foto de él con sus subordinados, en especial con su amigo Maes Hughes.

- siéntate- dijo Roy indicándole un sillón-.

- de acuerdo – contestó apresuradamente al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones-.

- bien... –comenzó Roy- he encontrado información muy útil de la piedra, no tendría problema en dártela toda, pero... - mirándolo fijamente-.

-pero... - dijo Ed expectante-.

- quiero algo a cambio... – con una sonrisa algo juguetona-.

- hmp –bufo- debí imaginarlo... estados equivalentes, ¿no? –haciendo una mueca-

- ¿para que te lo voy a negar?-sonriendo victorioso-.

-¿qué quiere? –pregunto de mala gana-.

- quiero saber... - levantándose de su lugar a la vez que se acercaba a Ed- ¿quien... - acercando su rostro al fullmetal- es la persona más importante para ti?-mirando fijamente a Ed-.

- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta- haciendo una mueca nerviosa- ¿es necesario que se acerque tanto?- sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía-.

-¿quieres la información o no?- ¬¬ - y sí... es necesario...

- claro que la quiero- alzando la voz- pero.. No entiendo porqué es necesario esto... -bajando la voz llegando a un casi inaudible susurro-.

- porque así sabré que no me mientes... - mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa-.

- pero coronel, ¿por qué es tan importante que sepa eso? – confundido-.

- porque tú... - acercándose a sus labios- Edward Elric... –susurrando sobre ellos- debes ser mío- enfatizando la ultima palabra a la vez que capturaba los labios de un sorprendido confundido fullmetal-.

Ed no supo qué hacer. Quería apartarlo mas su cuerpo no le respondía; Rpy por su parte lo besaba cada vez con más pasión, ansiosamente, sus brazos rodearonlapequeña espalda de Ed. No, el fullmetal alchemist no podía hacer nada, algo se lo impedia, algo en su interior quemaba alsentir la lengua de Roy invadir su boca, al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Me siento ebrio. ¿Ser tuyo?... acaso tú... ¿cómo es posible? No, no esta bien... aunque me haga sentir bien, no esta bien..."

Nada es duradero, por lo que Roy al sentir la falta de oxigeno se separo lentamente de Ed...

" ¿Será posible que tú... tú también me quieras?"

- No... vuelvas a hacer esto... –Ed mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿porqué?- pregunto Roy muy cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. I was born to love you and to die

My last Serenade.

¡Hola!

He vuelto... para finalizar lo que inicié...

"todo nace para morir"

esto se sitúa tomando de referencia el capitulo 51 de la serie

" hasta que el sol no salga más"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My last Serenade

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo dos y final : I was born to love you...and to die...

- Porque ... ¡no! ¡No esta bien! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! – exclamo aparentemente molesto-.

- mírame a los ojos –levantando su rostro para enfrentarlo – y dime que te molesto lo que hice – Edward desvió su mirada – Edward – tomándolo del mentón- dilo – dijo en tono demandante, Ed solo atino a mirar hacia abajo- si me molesto...

Roy rió a carcajadas lo que molesto en sobremanera a Ed, ¿qué se creía este tipo? Primero lo besa y después se ríe cuando le responden...

- no sabes mentir – besando nuevamente a Ed-.

Ed esta vez forcejeo un poco, pero al final termino cediendo y "cooperando". Sin darse cuenta fue levantado en brazos y conducido a la habitación del su ahora no tan coronel. Roy lo deposito delicadamente y comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas.

" No... no... así no... te quiero pero... no quiero ser otro mas en tu lista de conquistas"

El subconsciente de Ed despertó otra vez para forcejear terminando por apartar a Roy quien se encontraba solo en ropa interior al igual que él.

- basta... no soy un juguete- levantándose de la cama-.

- sé que no... además yo no estoy jugando... Edward – acercándose a él para abrazarlo por detrás- yo te quiero – acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de este-.

Ed se sorprendió. "¿Me quieres?... ¿acaso sabes tú lo que significa eso?... ¿a cuantas más se lo habrá dicho...? Solo lo hace para que le crea.. no lo haré, no caeré en la trampa..."

- suéltame... - forcejeando ante el abrazo-.

- no... no lo haré... – susurrándole- a menos que... -apretándolo más – digas que no me quieres – depositando un beso en su cuello-.

-entonces te lo diré – volteándose sin ser liberado- "no.. De verdad debo hacer esto..."- no te quiero ni podría hacerlo... -mirando hacia un costado-.

- ¿por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos?- levantando su rostro con una mano- ¿por qué sigues mintiendo Edward? Yo de verdad te quiero... –mirándolo anhelante-.

- ¡no estoy mintiendo! ¡tú eres quien miente! – "crees que no sé lo mujeriego que eres..."-.

- suficiente – mirándolo dolido- te lo demostraré, te demostraré que no miento-.

Esta vez Ed no pudo responder porque era besado nuevamente por Roy y esta vez todo indicaba que pese a lo que hiciese no podría evitar nada porque su cuerpo... comenzaba a responder.

Otra vez fue levantado por los brazos de Roy y depositado en la espaciosa cama, sentía calor... una llama mas fuerte que las que producía el Flame Alchemist; las expertas manos de Roy jugueteaban con sus pezones, tirándolos, levantándolos, moviéndolos en forma circular. Los labios de Roy exploraban el cuello de Ed mientras su mano libre hurgaba bajo la ropa interior del fullmetal

- ya... basta- "no quiero... que esto sea solo por diversión"- basta...

- no... serás mío Edward... sólo mío – mientras sus labios saboreaban un pezón-.

Roy tenia a Ed bastante ocupado sintiendo y peleando con su subconsciente que no se dio cuenta que en el momento en que Roy lo deposito en la cama éste ató sus manos al respaldo de la misma, solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta cuando quiso tocar a Roy.

-¿por qué me ataste? ¡libérame ahora! – moviéndose desesperada e impacientemente-.

-no... no lo haré –dijo sin siquiera inmutarse- no te dejaré huir y menos ahora que me di cuenta que también me quieres – sonriendo traviesamente-.

- ¡no seas engreído! ¡¿Quien te ha dicho eso! – bastante molesto (N.A: no sabe mentir XD)

- entonces, ¿por qué cuando te bese no me apartaste? Pudiste hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste porque también lo deseabas, como ahora... a estas alturas forcejeas solo para hacerte el difícil pero antes de llegar a esto no hiciste nada para evitarlo... – mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas- ¿no vas a decir nada? El silencio otorga Ed...

Estaba atrapado, todo estaba en su contra. Roy tenia razón, si no sintiera algo por él hubiese evitado muchas cosas... pero aceptó todo, se dejó hacer hasta el punto de acabar desnudo y amarrado en la cama de Roy Mustang ... por primera vez éste lo había dejado callado y no precisamente porque no pudiera dar la batalla sino... porque tenia razón... toda la razón.

Cerró los ojos esperando. No paso mucho hasta sentir nuevamente las manos del coronel por su cuerpo. Ese fuego interno ardió nuevamente y es que Roy lo acariciaba con delicadeza, procurando explorar y atender hasta los rincones más recónditos del cuerpo del fullmetal.

- libérame... dijo casi en una suplica-.

Roy no dijo nada. Ed definitivamente ya estaba en sus manos, como lo quería, lo sabia porque algo presionaba con sutileza su abdomen. "ya está bien..." se dijo liberando las muñecas de Ed. Sus manos rápidamente se situaron en su espalda por lo que Roy sonrió y dejó que su instinto hiciera el resto.

Acomodo las piernas de Ed alrededor de sus caderas para luego tomar el miembro de éste y masajearlo suavemente. Lo observo, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, sus labios entreabiertos... aquello fue lo que siempre quiso ver de él , desde el primer momento en que lo vio... "todo de ti me pertenece desde ahora Edward..." Inclino su cuerpo para besar sus mejillas y labios ahogando así algunos gemidos del rubio.

- ¡AH! No...- gimiendo- ah.. no ... ah!

- no.. ¿qué? ... acaso, ¿ya te vas a correr?- susurrando en su oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- puedo sentirlo... ya estas por acabar...- acelerando sus caricias dando como resultado gemidos más potentes por parte del rubio.

Y de repente... algo fluía... algo color blanco...

- Umm... sabes bien.. Ed...-lamiendo su mano para después darle un beso corto en los labios-.

Ed solo respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Al oír la voz de Roy abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-baka...- respirando con dificultad-.

Roy rió por lo bajo y fue en busca de su entrada, rozo deliberadamente con sus labios el borde de ella lo que produjo un estremecimiento en Ed. Tomo decidido sus caderas para luego acomodar sus piernas sobre sus hombros y ... introdujo su lengua...

-¡NO! ¡SACALA! ¡AH!-tapándose la boca..

Roy ignoro la petición de Ed, le saco las manos de la boca diciéndole un "déjame oírte" para luego esconder su cabeza entre las piernas del chico, lamía con frenesí a la vez que movía sus caderas de forma ascendente-descendente marcando el mismo ritmo que su lengua, varias veces alcanzo un punto sensible de Ed a lo cual el rubio soltaba un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y claro... su miembro termino despertando en una nueva erección.

Roy sacó su lengua para mirarlo unos momentos... el sudor bañaba su cuerpo su boca se abría y cerraba en busca de aire, aquello era irresistible, atrapo sus labios en un beso desesperado y luego balbuceo un "estas listo" a la par que introducía 3 dedos para luego moverlos sin mayores problemas... definitivamente su cuerpo ya estaba listo para ser invadido por él... Edward Elric estaba listo para ser marcado como propiedad de Roy Mustang...

- Te quiero...no, te amo Ed- acercando sus labios a éste último a la vez que empujaba sus caderas contra las nalgas del rubio-.

El beso se corto súbitamente debido a que Ed grito al sentir aquella invasión echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin embargo segundos después comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto. Roy entonces empezó a embestirlo acelerando el ritmo, haciendo de cada penetración una unión mas placentera y profunda.

Ed alzo sus brazos... quería estar más cerca de Roy, este sin más inclino su cuello para que el rubio pudiera aferrarse a él levantándose un poco, el coronel aprovecho entonces de poner una mano en su espalda acercándolo más hacia si, acariciándolo...al subir un poco su mano sintió la trenza del rubio y sin más la desarmo para luego juguetear con su cabello mientras Ed suspiraba en su cuello...

Las piernas de Ed por voluntad propia de su dueño se entrelazaron en sus caderas... entonces Roy supo que... aquel enano era todo lo que siempre quiso...

Separo un poco a Ed para besarlo e inesperadamente perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Ed sin romper el beso, una mano bajo para acariciar su miembro. Ed ahogo un gemido instintivamente rodeo el cuello de Roy... definitivamente aquel estúpido pervertido... era honesto en lo que le decía...

Con el tiempo el limite de ambos vacilaba más a un indeseado fin, ya que por una parte el fullmetal no quería dejar de sentir a Roy dentro de si como Roy no quería romper este vinculo...

Un vinculo...

Algo que une a dos personas... bien puede ser amistad o amor pero... no hay vinculo duradero... nada es eterno, ni siquiera el tan afanado "amor", todo nace para morir... todo.

Por lo tanto el fin llego.

Roy termino corriéndose dentro de Ed y éste último derramándose entre el abdomen de ambos. El coronel abatido se dejó caer sobre el rubio el cual temblaba considerablemente y es que un orgasmo de aquella magnitud era demasiado para su joven cuerpo.

- E-Ed... ¿me crees ahora?- balbuceo agitadamente-.

Ed no respondió inmediatamente solo obedeció al impulso de abrazarlo y besar su mejilla para luego susurrarle un "ai shiteru, baka".Roy sonrió al sentir aquel abrazo y aquel dulce beso mas, al oír aquellas palabras lo separo de si para mirarlo a los ojos... aquellas orbes doradas brillaban denotando la honestad de sus palabras. El coronel volvió a sonreír para después con sus manos atrapar sus suaves mejillas y besarlo...

" ahora... puedo morir sin nada que lamentar" – pensó Ed antes de acomodarse en el pecho de Roy, aferrándose posesivamente de su cintura para dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿por qué?

No entiendo

Por fin alcance la verdadera felicidad... ¿por qué tenia que irse de mis manos?

Escarlata... ese color...

¡no! ¡no puede se así!

Inundando el rincón más profundo de mi ser...

¡vuelve!

Aquí no hay nada... nada que yo quiera... nada que necesite...

¡te amo!

Una mano gentil se apoyo en su hombro...

"es inútil... no te oye... no oye a nadie"

Todo... nace... para morir...

" Edward está..." -los lentes de Maes Hughes se nublan-.

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- ¡no me mandes a un profundo abismo llamado "muerte"!-.

"fue un... homúnculo"

¡es mentira!

Levanta el cuerpo inerte y lo acomoda entre sus brazos... está frío... aquella calidez que disfruto alguna vez... se esfumo... el aroma de sus cabellos se desvanece lentamente... el brazo de automail... destruido...

¡despierta Ed!

... Roy...

... ¿Ed?...

Roy... nunca te dejaré...

FIN

**Notas de la autora**: esta demás que el final es una especie de AU. Sé que el final esta triste...pero este fic lo escribí en un momento de desolación y confusión...total... No... creo que la oscuridad está presente en todos y cada uno de los seres humanos... y si, la felicidad es solo un maldito instante...solo uno... después no hay vuelta atrás... al final... lo único que podemos hacer como seres humanos es secar las lagrimas y caminar sin voltear la cara hacia el pasado... porque... todo nace para morir...


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

El otro lado de la moneda…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El tiempo pasa tan rápido… no pensé que podría sobrevivir a esto, pero de alguna forma aun permaneces a mi lado… lo siento en cada poro de mi piel…_

_Te amo… y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida…_

_No niego que en algún momento quise echar todo por la borda, es tan duro a veces… que siento que no podré seguir… es ahí cuando siento tu voz en mi oído que me dice tiernamente que no estoy solo… sigues siendo y serás y remedio a todos mis males…_

El cielo se oscureció rápidamente, amenazando con iniciarse una tormenta, sin embargo el no se inmutaba… no, el seguiría ahí un rato más

_¿Sabes? Han cambiado mucho las cosas… me ascendieron a general y a Riza la ascendieron a teniente Coronel, aunque sigue siendo mi secretaria; Havoc, Breda y Fuery fueron ascendidos a tenientes primeros… el mayor Armstrong fue ascendido a Coronel… ya te lo imaginarás, a cada instante rompe su uniforme para mostrar sus "crecidos" músculos…_

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, cubriendo cual manto la desolada ciudad…

Su boca empieza a temblar, imposibilitándolo de armar otra oración… apreta sus puños con impotencia… aun el dolor está ahí…

_Edward… te necesito… me haces tanta falta…_

La noche cae inoportuna y con ella el frío de una abandonada velada…

Se seca las lágrimas para luego arrodillarse y acariciar una pequeña placa de cemento…

_Ed… vendré mañana a traerte nuevas novedades… ah! Antes que lo olvide, Alphonse vendrá también…_

Las calles están desiertas mas el camina cabizbajo… ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas así?

Debía cruzar en la siguiente avenida cuando…

Una luz cegó sus ojos….

_-Roy…._

_-Roy…_

_-Abre los ojos_

_-¿Ed?-abriendo los ojos-._

_- sí… soy yo…-acariciando su mejilla…_

_- ¡Edward!- besándolo en los labios-._

_- amor... ahora estaremos juntos…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **revise mis fics publicados… y me di cuenta que le faltaba algo a "My last Serenade" y aquí esta (sonrisa), espero que sea de su agrado…

Cuídense y saludos!

Maki

10/05/06


End file.
